


Hope and Desire Wed

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Coming of Age, F/M, Paganism, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Rites are upon them, and a Queen has a task for a Knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Desire Wed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"Tumnus, my brave knight..."

The faun knew that tone. That tone meant that his beloved Queen Lucy was in a mood for mischief.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Is the Spring Festival tonight?"

Tumnus coughed and tried to hide the flush of his skin. Such things were for the people, and should not be noted by his Queen. Especially when it was one of the few times he let his inner nature take control of his inclinations, away from the palace so his Queen was safe.

"My Queen..."

Lucy came to him, still in the shift she'd slept in, its material thin to cool her skin, and doing little to hide how much a fine woman she'd become.

He tried to avert his eyes to the ceiling, struggling for control. The forces of nature were so strong, calling to him, and reminding him of her perfection. She, however, was having none of it, as she rested her fingers beneath his chin, thumb stroking over his small beard until he looked back to her eyes.

"My brave, loyal knight, I am not going to command you. I will ask, though, for I have one desire this day," she breathed, soft and low. However, her words hitched, edged in a hesitance that made him wish to assure her that her will would ever be done. "I wish for you to take me to the Rites, for I am of age, and I know that each of my siblings slipped in among them at their own time."

"Yes, but, Majesty..."

Her thumb crept up, caressing as it silenced his protest. "With you, I will be safe, and my heart will be free to know that which has been true for us all these years, my loyal knight."

The faun's knees near to buckled on those words, and he could not disregard the imploring hope in her eyes. His wildest dreams, her desires, all aligned on Nature's own day made him nod mutely.

The soft kiss on his cheek was a reminder of what had been, while the swirl of her shift hinted to what might come this very nightfall.


End file.
